shaolin_wuzangfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3: "Kwaï Gonjin"
Third episode of the Shaolin Wuzang series. In the middle of the winter forest, an old man victoriously fought against a gang of Black Foxes single-handedly. After his enemies were on the ground, he wiped off the dust from a book and placed it in his satchel. In the Shaolin temple, Master Fong related to the young adolescents of Shaolin the legend of how the Books of Wisdom came to be. Lu Yen, a mischievous lad, spread gossip around the whole class during this storytelling about how it was Hua's fault that the book was stolen from Shaolin, making Hua silently. When Cheng and Tang heard about Lu Yen criticizing Hua to be Hei Hu's spy, they interrupted their gossiping by shoving the gossipers head to the floor. SInce his class was disrupted, Fong ordered the two to shovel snow outside. Outside, the teasing continued but Master Fong stopped it when he reminded them firmly of their chores. In a cave, Hei Hu was standing inside a mouth of a giant fox-like rock statue, criticizing his minions firmly for letting the old man who had the second book of wisdom escape. The men defended themselves and reasoned that he fought like a Shaolin master. It was evening in the temple when the old man went sneaking inside. He felt the wall for a brick and pushed it in lightly, revealing a secret passageway. Meanwhile, Cheng and Tang brought Lu Yen who had little clothing on outside in the freezing cold. Hua in the meantime, was crying while packing her things. As she was about to leave, a stone tile was being pushed up, an old man emerged from the hole underneath it. Hua hid and followed the old man. Lu Yen now threatens to call for help and Tang craftily rebutted him. Cheng was the one to teach him a lesson after they had flipped a coin. The old man entered Master Sanzang's room and Hua managed to follow him. He revealed to Sanzang who he thought was "Master Lung" that he succeeded in finding the second book of wisdom. Sanzang asked who he was and the old man, realizing he wasn't his master yelled, "treason!", hit Sanzang with an energy blast and hurriedly escaped. Sanzang told Hua to follow him and called all the Shaolins to assemble and explained to everyone what happened. Tang and Cheng, wondering where Hua was, went to her room and found the passage, going in and following where the tunnel will lead them. It lead them outside and they see two sets of footprints, a big one and a small one. They follow the footprints. Back in Hua's room, Sanzang concentrated mightily on the secret passageway. A vision of the past comes to him. It was the time when he was still a young man, the room was just a store room and his frined uncovered the secret passageway. He reminded him that they would be punished so his friend told him that it would be kept a secret between the two. After the vision ended, Master Sanzang was hinted that the old man from before was his friend, Kwaï Gonjin. Hua followed the old man in the freezing snow to an inn and watched from the window. The innkeeper was furious when Kwaï Gonjin was just going to pay him a couple of stones for a night's lodging. But his companion gave attention to the book he had so the innkeeper let him lodge without mind for the payment. Hua overhears the innkeeper ordering his companion to tell the Black Foxes. Seeing that the old man isn't safe, she climbs to his room. Meanwhile, Tang and Cheng lost the footprints as they covered by the heavy snowfall. They spot an inn and deduced that Hua might be there as well. Seeing that he was sleeping, Hua entered the old man's room through the window. She spotted the book under his satchel and tries to take it out slowly. As the book was almost out, the man awoke and grabbed her hand criticizing her to be a thief. Hua explained to him about the Black Foxes seeing that he didn't know about them. Just below them, Cheng was eating away at a bowl of noodles and Tang was keeping warm by the fire. The Black Foxes suddenly appear and go upstairs to where the man was staying. Hua was still explaining about the Black Foxes but when she mentioned Hei Hu, the old man expresses disbelief. The Black Foxes barge in and Kwaï Gonjin, who was furious, blasted them out of the room. They land on the ground floor of the inn. Hua and Kwaï Gonjin come to the balcony and Cheng calls Hua, reminding the Black Foxes that they were Shaolins too. The Black Foxes' weapons were placed against them. Hua jumps down to join them and they engage in battle. As the Black Foxes outnumber them, Hua asks the old man to help them and he jumps down and produces a pink buffalo spirit to fight against them. A Black Fox tumbled over a candle and some oil and fire quickly spread the entire inn. Everyone ran out except for Hua who went back to where Kwaï Gonjin was since she had to protect the book. Tang tried to stop her and as debris was falling toward him, Cheng got him out of the way. In the morning, the Shaolins were rummaging through the remains of the burned down inn. Fong declares that Hua and Kwaï Gonjin were no where to be found. Tang asks about Kwaï Gonjin and Cheng answers that he was a Shaolin master, a friend of Master Sanzang.